Amourshipping: In The Bed
by UncivilPizza
Summary: Hey guys, and welcome to the twisted side of my imagination! Using my own mind, as well as the In The Bed comic strips online, I have come up with a lemon series about Ash and Serena's sexcapades! Not all chapters will be lemons, but expect many of them to be so. ON HIATUS.
1. First Time

Hey guys, I'm back, with my first lemon! I really enjoyed writing this, and I just wanted to say that some of these stories are based off the 'In The Bed' comic strips, so a huge thanks to that inspiration.

However, around half of them will be my own ideas, and the ones adapted from the comic strips will contain my own dialogue, longer stories, and a few tweaks!

Final note: Across all of my stories, Satoshi will be used as Ash's birth name, and Ash will be a general abbreviation. Like William and Bill, or Robert and Bob.

\--

Ash lay in bed. He was alone. Clemont had left for Bonnie after she had a nightmare, so leaving Ash in the room. And he knew exactly what he was going to do.

He switched on his phone, and typed a few words in his phone, until he found some suitable... material.

Then, he pulled down his trousers, and started to fap.

He had a good rhythm going, and was about halfway to his climax, so he was disappointed when he heard the door. It was dark, so he had time, but he was worried Clemont would see him.

"Hey Ash." said the soft voice from the opposite side of the room. _'Serena,'_ he thought. He would be glad to hear her voice, if he wasn't masturbating.

Just before Serena flicked on the lights, Ash managed to switch off his phone, and made an attempt at covering his cock.

"Hey," said Ash, blushing, "Where's Clemont?"

"He's with Bonnie. She wanted him to sleep with her. And since I'm not sleeping with _him_ , and your room is the one with two beds, I decided I would come here," she said, before catching her breath, "I hope you don't mind."

"It's fine," replied Ash.

"So, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Well, uh, I'm, uhh, ya see-" Ash stammered.

"Stupid quetion," she said, "I can see your trousers are down. I even heard you for a bit."

"No, ya see, sleeping naked actually helps your health." Ash said. Serena nodded slowly.

"No use lying," said Serena, "Not like I don't do it either." Ash blushed hard at this. "I think I'll join you."

"O...K" said Ash tentatively. He switched his phone back on, before it was knocked out of his hand. Serena was sitting next to him.

"You don't need that," said Serena seductively, "You've got me." She was really close now. Her hand trailed down, touched his cock. Her face was about an inch away from his, making Ash feel uncomfortable.

Ash's heart was racing. He had never been touched this way before. They were both 18, so it was legal and all, but it was just... weird.

Serena seemed to be enjoying this now, as her hand moved faster. Faster. She squeezed harder.

"Come one," said Serena, "You want me to make you cum, don't you? Just relax, and let me do the work." Ash breathed in and out. Tried to control his urges.

Then, Serena stopped. Her hand moved away, just on Ash's point of climax.

"What... the... Serena..." Ash moaned. Serena smiled coyly, before removing her over-vest.

She proceeded to remove her shirt, then her tank top underneath. Finally, off came her skirt, and voila! she was in her lingerie.

She reached behind her, fiddling about, before letting out a puff of air, and pouting.

"Ashy, I can't reach!" she whined, "Can you help me?" Her voice sounded so pitiful, her face had adopted an even more pouty expression, that Ash just had to help her.

"Great!" she said. "Now, it's your turn!" Serena had started sliding her pink panties down her tanned legs.

Then, she pulled Ash's shirt off. His trousers were no problem, as they were half off anyway, which left his pants. Her hand dipped inside, fumbled for a while, to make Ash feel weak.

One quick motion, and Ash's pants were off too, leaving them fully nude. He blushed.

Ash stood up, and Serena, almost automatically, fell onto the bed. Her fingers rubbed her clit, before moving to her pussy, pleasuring herself.

"Fuck me, Ash," she said, inbetween moans, "Fuck me hard!"

Ash's cock grew stiff. He lined it up with her pussy, before moving closer. He rubbed her hole with the tip, before inserting it. Serena moaned loudly.

"Shhhh,' said Ash, getting into a rhythm, "You'll wake the hotel!"

Serena's mouth emanated that stereotypical _'eh, e_ _h'_ sound, every time Ash pushed inwards with his hips. He did it faster. Harder. He wanted to hear her moan.

Eventually, Ash's cock gave in, and squirted cum. It was only fortunate that he had pulled out first. It got over Serena's legs, waist, and crotch.

Ash fall down beside her. After switching off the light, he kissed her, and they fell asleep.

\--

Hey guys, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! I hope to continue this series, but I have a bunch of others to keep up with; I Choose You and Project Osiris, namely, and there's always my upcoming Maze Runner fic, as well as my looming exams and revision schedules.

However, I'll see what I can do. For now, have a great day and look out for the next chapter!

Charlie, signing out.


	2. Oral

Hey guys, welcome to my new chapter of In The Bed. After getting some good reviews in the last chapter, I decided to upload this.

 **Disclaimer:** Whilst I wrote this version, this chapter is based off the In The Bed comic strip. Please go and check that out, for the original version.

\--

Ash may have found his new favourite kind of sex. Oral.

Serena pumped up and down on his cock, pleasuring him to no end. She didn't even stop to breathe.

"Ah, ah, ah," moaned Ash. He didn't want to wake up the Lumiose twins next door, but he couldn't help it. It just felt too good.

"Oh... my... Arceus... Serena," he could barely talk, but he wanted to anyway.

"Serena relented a little, so her boyfriend/sex buddy could talk.

"Oh, Serena," he started, "This is awesome... this is way better than doing it with Pokemon!"

At this, something seemed to light up in Serena's eyes. She moaned something strange, the movement of her tongue pleasuring Ash even more.

Then, Serena's slender fingers crept around Ash's balls. Slowly massaging them, rubbing them inbetween her fingers and thumb.

Then, she squeezed. Hard.

"C... calm down, Serena," said Ash, bollocks still hurting, "It's only a joke!" Serena's hands seemed ready to squeeze again.

"Besides, having a Pokemon do it is ille- aaahhhh!"

His speech was cut off by Serena pumping hard this time, squeezing her lips around Ash's member.

"Mmmh," she moaned, "Phogemon... an't eefeat... me!"

\--

Hey guys, thanks for making it through the latest chapter of In The Bed. Before you go, I would like to address a review posted to this story.

 **Hawkeye2006:** 'Dude you're off to a great start but I was wondering if this story will only be about Ash and Serena having sex with each other?'

No. I think I made that clear in the info, or the first chapter, or something, but some stories will not involve sex between the two. However, almost all of them will contain some reference to sexual activity. I hope I answered your question.

Thanks for reading, check out my other fics, and have a great day!


	3. Peace

Hey everyone, welcome to the next chapter of In The Bed! This chapter isn't really a lemon, more like a really heavy T-rated story. With sex references. And euphemisms on penises. I hope you guys enjoy!

\--

Ash smiled. He couldn't stop looking down. At the girl on his chest.

 _'She's so beautiful,'_ he thought. She looked so peaceful. Her cheek lay on his washboard abs. Her arm was hugging his side, almost possessively.

He felt utmost peace. They'd done it for the third time that week. Serena had a right to be tired. Not to mention her Showcase yesterday.

Then, Ash closed his eyes. Sleep pulls him under, and he enters a dream.

Memories flood back. _'Last night...'_ are the final words he mumbles, before falling asleep.

 _Ash is carrying Serena home. She just won a new Princess Key, and plans to celebrate. She lies in Ash's arms, who is carrying her in the bridal fashion._

 _They arrive at their hotel room. Ash fumbles for his keys. This task is only made harder by Serena's teasing. She kisses his neck, caresses his cheek, and nibbles his ear._ _"Stop it, Serena," says Ash, clearly enjoying it. He has a huge boner poking out._

 _Serena pulls the keys out of Ash's pocket by the ring and licks her lips._ _"Here it is, Ashy," she says playfully. Ash smiles, takes the keys, and opens the door._

 _He slowly crosses the threshold, as Serena slips a hand in his pants and feels his hard member._ _Ash locks the door, making a quiet click-_

The raven-haired boy was woken by a piercing squeal.

"Awwww, Clemont, look at them!" shrieked Bonnie, "Sooo cute!"

Serena moaned. "Wha?" she muttered, getting used to the sudden change in light and sound.

She looked at Bonnie and blushed. Started to cover Ash's body, even though nothing much showed. Mainly his chest.

"Bonnie, come on," shouted Clemont, "You've just woken them up!" The inventor looked pretty embarrassed. He knew what they were up to last night.

His Aipom Arm pulled Bonnie away, with another fast apology and the sound of the door shutting.

Serena yawned. "Morning Ash," she moaned.

"Morning," whispered Ash. The two closed their eyes and sighed.

They stayed quiet for a while, until Serena broke the silence.

"I want a boy, Ash," she said. Ash opened his eyes. "And I want you," she finished.

"Ash closed his eyes, thinking about what he _really_ wanted.

"Ummm, I kinda want..." Ash started. Serena listened out. The boy was dense, but could be something of a poet at times.

"A Poliwhirl?" he finished. Serena's hand tightened into a fist.

Suddenly, the sheet was whipped off Ash, exposing his member. "Huh?" he asked, watching Serena walk to the bathroom. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Fuck you, stupid!" came the reply from the bathroom. He heard the shower turn on for 5 minutes, before it was turned off.

10 minutes later, Serena walked out fully dressed. Not looking at Ash, she walked out of the room, leaving Ash naked in his bed.

"What were we talking about?" he asked himself, before getting up and ready.

\--

Thanks for reading the next chapter of In The Bed!

Sorry for the lack of lemons, but I felt it needed to follow the story of the original art. However, Ash's dream and the parts after "Fuck you, stupid!" are mine.

Just gonna say this again, SCREW YOU EXAMS! Really sorry. But I don't have to revise anymore, and I'm really behind on my stories, so I can now write more!

Finally, I reckon this length of chapter won't become regular, because it's kinda hard to write off an image. But I'm proud of this, and I hope you liked it too!

Thanks for reading, look out for the next chapter, and have a great day!


	4. Teaching

Hey everyone, welcome to the latest chapter! This one is madly based on In The Bed 3, without much addition. I hope you enjoy!

\--

"So, this little, uh... Tympole, finds the female, mm... Solosis," said Serena. Ash nodded.

"And then, when the two start to love, they create a little baby," she finished, in an almost superior tone. Ash smiled.

The two of them were naked. They were wrapped in a blanket, watching TV, when Ash had asked how a baby was born.

Serena, of course, had been slightly taken aback. She didn't know how he hadn't been taught by anyone, so she had tried to explain it in a simple way that her dense boyfriend would understand.

"So that's how they're born," he said.

"Wait..." said Serena, "You're telling me that you were never told by your teachers?"

"Nope," replied Ash.

"Your mom?" asked Serena.

"Nah, never asked," Ash said.

"Not even one of your old travelling companions?" the honey-haired girl asked, slightly exasperated.

"What, like Brock?" said Ash. Serena nodded. A thoughtful expression flashed across his face. "No, mustn't have come up," he said, "But it sounds cool. Almost... magical."

Serena smiled. Then, she reached across and flicked off the lights. All of a sudden, the TV was off, and so was the blanket. In fact, the only thing that was really on Ash was Serena.

"Aaaahh, Serena, wait!" he moaned, too late. Her pussy surrounded his cock, moving up and down.

"You're soooooo cute!" she shouted, "And _very_ fuckable!" After that, all that came out of her mouth were moans.

"Mmmh, Serena," said Ash, a sticky liquid landing on his shoulder, "Serena, you're drooling!"

\--

Hey everyone, thanks for reading! I know a lot of you guys seem to like this series, so I have given it my all!

On a side note, I thought drooling was a good ending for this! I found writing this hard, because there was no real extensions to the original story I could have made, so it may seem a little short.

However, these are supposed to be a collection of short stories, with the exeption of the last chapter, which was a pretty long one.

Thanks for reading, look out for the next chapter, and have a great day!


	5. Mystery

"Hey, Ash, come on!" said Serena, "It's time!"

"I agree," said Ash, "You're really dirty, you know."

Serena flopped onto the bed.

"I'm ready, Ash," she said. The raven-haired boy climbed onto the bed, and kneeled down.

"Shall I put it in?" he asked. Serena nodded.

"Do it slow, at least to start with," she said. Ash started to do what they had planned to do. Serena moaned.

"Aah, Ash..." she mumbled.

"Do you want me to go slower?" he asked, ever concerned for his girlfriend's safety and comfort.

"N-no, keep going," she said, closing her eyes and drooling.

As Ash continued, trying it at different angles and speeds, Serena became lost in the sensation. Her moans grew louder, and her body tensed with every push.

Ash, meanwhile, did little teasing things, like tickling her cheek, and causing the odd laugh among her moans.

At one point, he pushed in deeper, and stayed there for a while, making Serena gasp and pant in happiness.

"Mmh, Ash!" she called, "Don't you stop!"

"I won't Serena," came the reply, "I wouldn't for the world!"

"I... I think I could become addicted to this!" Serena shouted, "Let's do it more often!"

Ash pulled the cotton swab out of her ear.

"Really?" he asked, "You're such a perv!" He chuckled, and stroked his girlfriend's hair.


	6. Flashback

Hey, everyone! Welcome to the latest chapter of In The Bed! This may be a little worse than the others, but I'm experiencing a little bit of jet lag now.

\--

"So, how did you get this injury?" enquired the doctor.

Ash and Serena were seeing a GP, because of Serena's back pain. After the last time they had sex, it had started.

The honey-haired girl lay on a kind of sofa-bed, and Ash sat next to her. On the opposite side of a bespoke mahogany desk sat the young, blonde doctor. He had a weak accent, almost Hispanic, causing the occasional purr in his speech.

"Well, you see, we were..." said Ash, not really wanting to divulge his sex life. His mind flashed back to the night it had happened.

 _Ash and Serena have just arrived at their hotel. The two of them have just competed in a double battle competition, in which they have come second._ _"You wanna, you know?" whispers Serena seductively._ _She is in Ash's arms, bridal style, with her arms thrown around his neck._

 _"Yeah," replies Ash, "I'll just get the keys." Serena starts nibbling on his ear, making Ash's job harder. She can see Ash's cock popping out now, and she starts to flick her tongue up and down his cheek._ _"Can you stop for a second?" asks Ash, "You're making my job so much harder." She doesn't stop. Instead, her hand reaches inside his pocket, and scrabbles around. Her hand touches his cock multiple times, until she finds the keys._ _"You want these keys?" asks Serena coyly, holding the silver ring around her finger. In a few quick motions, she unlocks the door, and opens it._ _The two of them collapse on the bed, after Ash locks the door. His boner is still popping out, and Serena smiles at the sight._ _"Don't worry," she purrs, "I'll take care of you." She hikes up her skirt, and pulls away her panties. Then, she grabs Ash's trousers and pulls them away to reveal his 8 inch member._ _"This time," she says, "I want all 8 inches inside me." Her hand travels up and down his cock, but upon seeing his face, she stops teasing and positions her pussy above his dick._ _"Ahhh, Ashy!" she cries, "Ashy, your cock feels so good!" Her squats get lower, so more dick gets into her. Five, six, seven inches make it in, until his entire cock was inside Serena._ _"Ahh, Serena," moans Ash, "I'm gonna cum!" The white liquid pours from his cock into her pussy, and dribbles down the sides, spreading warmth throughought Serena's body._ _Then, she gets up, and smiles, panting._ _"Ashy, please, make... make me feel good!" She presses down on Ash's chest, stopping him from rising, then steps above him. Her pussy lowers onto his face, before-_

"Mr Ketchum?" said the doctor. Ash noticed his cock was hard, but the doctor pretended not to notice. "Can you please tell me how these back pains started?"

"Ummm, Serena here was..." Ash racked his brain. "Twerking."

"Twerking?" repeated the doctor.

"Yes, doc," replied Ash.

"Well, that's... certainly not proper for a young lady," said the doctor. "Make sure you... take more care next time, Miss Serena."

\--

Hey guys! Sorry this is late. However, I have been away for the past few days, and have taken a much-needed, if not impromptu, break from writing.

My usual schedule will be implemented from now on, but if I upload late, or not at all, it's because I'm tired, or away.

As usual, hope you enjoyed, look out for the next chapter, and have a great day!


	7. Admittal

Hey guys, welcome to the latest chapter of In The Bed!

\--

Serena fell into Ash's arms, and kissed him. Her nimble arms pulled off his shirt, then unbuttoned his trousers. Down went his pants, and voila! he was naked.

The girl stripped herself now, and crawled between her boyfriend's legs.

"You ready, Ash?" she whispered.

"Yeah, but I'm gonna admit something to you," he said.

"What is it?" asked Serena, taking hold of his cock.

"This is, uhhh-" He blushed. "It's still kinda embarassing for me."

"Awwww," said Serena, "You're such a kid!" With that, she put Ash's member inside his mouth.

Ash closed his eyes, and moaned. "What a kid," he repeated, "What a kid... Ahhhh."

Serena looked up at him, and saw how much she was pleasing him.

"Iris... Iris used to tell me that all the time," moaned Ash.

Suddenly, Serena stopped. 6 inches of Ash's dick were still inside her mouth. The room fell silent.

Said silence was broken by Ash's scream. He couldn't help it if he woke some of the other people staying in adjacent rooms.

After all, his cock was his most sensitive area, and Serena had just bitten it.

"SERENA!" he shouted. The girl looked at him innocently. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?"

"Because... I don't want you to talk about those other girls," she said. "I wouldn't want to think I wasn't your first."

"You are my first," Ash replied, "Don't forget that."

Luckily, Ash's penis didn't sustain any permanent damage, but he wasn't quite sure he wanted to go to the doctor about it. After all, how would he explain that?

\--

Hey everyone, thanks for reading!

I'm really sorry for my sketchy uploads lately, but I feel like I want to tell you guys why. To be honest, I'm two things. Tired, and really, really pissed.

The reason for this is that I just had a huge falling out with my best friend. He was my friend for years, ever since primary school, and I just feel really annoyed right now.

So, next week, instead of this, I'm going to write a oneshot about Ash and Serena falling out, and how they pull themselves together again. After all, writing helps when I'm angry, sad, or just annoyed. It gives me a way to channel my emotions into something great. Like music.

Finally, I want to address a comment on my work, from a guest.

 _fkufyfigk: Wow this smut writing is not good. You seem enthusiastic, please keep trying and improving._

If you're reading, Guest, please be assured that I will keep trying and improving, and the work you commented on was my first ever shot at a lemon. I hope, at this stage, you find my writing satisfactory, or at least improved.

As usual, thanks for reading, look out for my next chapter, and have a great day!


	8. Jealousy

"No sex for you tonight, Ash Ketchum."

Serena flopped into bed, pulling the cover around her body. Her back faced towards her boyfriend/sex buddy, and her lips formed a pout.

"Why not?" Ask asked. He was naked, and had even done a little manscaping for their sex tonight.

"Because you're cruel," Serena replied. "You make me jealous."

"Uhh, well," started Ash. However, he was interrupted by a ring from the other side of the room.

"Oh, phone," he said, rushing to the phone and picking it up.

"Hey, Ash here... Misty? How are you?" Ash had now turned his back to Serena, leaving her to listen. The honey-haired girl pulled her bedsheets up to her chin. She had heard of this Misty girl, and didn't like the sound of her one bit.

After all, wasn't she his girlfriend. His partner? The only girl he should ever need?

Her anger faded away, and she felt something else. Something she had only felt when Miette had threatened to admit her feelings to Ash.

"Really, you're with May? You're in Kanto right now, right? OK. Wait, you met Dawn? Cool! How is she? My friend Iris there too? Awesome! So, you planning on vacation together? How about coming out to Kalos with Serena and I? We could meet at-"

Ash, of course, didn't notice Serena's reaction. But she had heard enough. It didn't sit well in her mind, the thought of Ash Ketchum going out and meeting other girls. After all, Ash's cock was hers and hers alone.

And that was why she knocked the phone out of Ash's hand.

"Oh, Ash!" she shouted. "Fuck me!" Of course, the girls on the other end could only hear them. But that was enough.

"But Serena, you said tha... ahhhhhhh!"

"HARDER! DEEPER!" Serena screamed, making sure that the girls on the other end could hear it. Ash was hers, and they needed to know.

"How can... you be s-so... horny in just... a... sec?" asked Ash, amidst Serena's wild riding. It was amazing how this had tired him out, even though he wasn't doing much.

"SHUT UP! WHO'S YOUR KALOS QUEEN?" From the one end of the phone, a slap could be heard, a loud one. On the other, a throbbing pain rippled through Ash's cheek. He had never seen Serena to be so posessive, especially when it came to other girls. She had never seemed to mind when Ash told her of the adventures he had with his companions.

"AHH! Y-YOU ARE!" By now, Misty had taken the phone from her hear and put it on loudspeaker, with her mouth gaping open.

"I LOVE YOU ASH!" screamed Serena. "I LOVE YOUR CO-" Misty quickly hung up, stuttering.

"W-wha?" she finally got out.

Iris smiled. "Maybe that little kid has finally become a man..."


End file.
